Mistletoes and Secret Santa
by Willie.roxs
Summary: Mode has its annual gift exchange. Some people end up getting more than they bargained for.  This sum sucks serious ass


_We wish you a Merry Christmas We Wish you a Merry Christmas ... blah blah blah._

_Happy Holidays guys. I know I'm late but whatever. This is a holiday themed fic. It's quick. It's not beta-ed , they are all my mistakes, its my writing at 2 am, and it's here. Hope you guys had a great holiday, I know I did. Here is a little present. Okay then. Bye._

"This is possibly the worst idea I have ever heard, no wait. It actually is."

She was seated behind her desk, held titled as she looked at a excited Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez in front of her.

"Well I think it would actually been fun and it's some community bonding."

"Community, Daniel you make it seem like we are at summer camp. We are editors of Mode Magazine these people are out employees, hell will freeze over before I allow a stupid secret Santa exchange, the Christmas Party is enough."

"Well fine. You won't have to participate but because I still own half this company we can still do it, so there. You want to be a Grinch then fine. No gifts for you." He turned on his heel ad walked out of her door.

"I hope you did not just refer to me as Grinch." She yelled after him.

As he walked back to his deck he saw two familiar people standing in front of his desk.

"Well, the Christmas party is a go and she said no secret Santa but who cares we just wont involve her.."

Betty jumped up and down excitedly. "YAY. Now I can print out everyone's name, cut them into slips of paper, put them in a hat, and we can draw. Tell everyone to meet in the conference room in 20 minutes." Betty ran out of the room and began her task.

"She seems excited." Claire laughed.

"Indeed."

20 minutes later most of the staff was gathered around the conference room table, Marc and Amanda stood in the doorway whispering to each other how horrible Betty looked this particular day. Wilhelmina was peeking out of the glass of her office door, down the hall.

"Look at them. They are pathetic, waiting around like a bunch of lab rats waiting for cheese. And for what, a gift from a stranger that ranges in between 5 and 20 dollars, that they get from some cheap department store, please." She turned and realized that she was talking to herself, she watched Marc meet up with Amanda in the office.

"I need to stop doing that."

"Okay so it's simple. Everyone has to draw a name. The name you get is the person you must buy a gift for, now there is no maximum you can spend however the minimum should be 20 dollars this isn't high school anymore and I'm sure you guys can give 20. Now if for some valuable reason you cannot find a gift for the person you may ask to switch but only if that person wants to. The exchange will take place at the Christmas Party on the 22nd. Any Questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Betty went around the room as everyone stuck their hand inside taking out slips of paper. Once they were finished there was one slip left in the hat.

"Oh. That's strange."

"What?"

"There is still another slip in here? Who hasn't drawn?"

Everyone looked around and had papers in their hand that's when it hit her.

"Wilhelmina. I put her name in here. If you have Wilhel-"

"There will be no need for that. I changed my mind. I will play this silly game. Give me that." She reached inside and grabbed the slip; opening it she smirked and closed it again. With a nod she left the room.

"Okay, then. Well everyone can look at their papers and now you are dismissed."

All that was heard was the crinkling of paper and sounds of disappointment and excitement.

Marc opened his. "Betty."

Amanda next to him laughed. "Claire."

Betty was next to open hers. "Amanda."

Claire looked briefly at the name written on hers. "Marc"

Daniel with confidence opened his and his face fell as soon as he saw the name. "Wilhelmina."

When he walked back to the offices for the party he clutched the box to his side, half nervous half anxious.

Getting in the elevator he was about to close it, when she stepped in.

"Daniel."

"Wilhelmina."

"You actually showed up."

"Yes. I figured what the hell, free alcohol."

"True."

She spotted the box in his hands.

"Well, you actually did Betty's stupid gift exchange idea."

"Yeah."

"Lucky person that got you." She added sarcastically.

"Here." He handed it to her, ready to get it over with.

"What?"

"You. I pulled your name. So here. Take it."

"Is it a bomb?"

"Wilhelmina."

"Fine."

She snatched it and when she opened the box she expected to find something that Daniel would have found humorous like a pitchfork or Dalmatian coat, when she didn't except to see Coco by Chanel. The full set, making it known Daniel spent way above the 20 dollar limit and way above the limit for what she got him.

"Daniel. Wha- Why What-" She stumbled over her words.

"Shocked right, as much as I would have loved to get you something that you would have absolutely hated. I feel like over these past 4 years we both have grown, and become great partners and I'd say maybe even friends. I just wanted you to know your hard work doesn't go unnoticed and is appreciated. Plus being around you all the time, I pick up your sent, it matched I hope it's the right one. Who knew that Chanel had more than one?"

"Well I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is what normal people say when they receive gifts."

"Shut up. Thank you." The elevator stopped at the Mode floors and Daniel got off before turning around.

"No problem. Well see you around, time for me to figure who my secret santa was and get my gift."

"You'll love it." Wilhelmina whispered sarcastically to herself. Stepping of the elevator herself.

After about 10 minutes of watching Daniel wander around like a lost child in a Toy Store the unpleasant feeling that she wasn't accustomed to set in, guilt.

"Damn you Meade." She stormed off to her office and placed the box in a drawer I her credenza, before taking a long sip of the champagne that was in her glass. She straightened up and set out to find Daniel, she found him talking to an associate editor and when she approaches the wide-eyed girl quickly scattered away.

"Look. The truth of the matter is, I wasn't expecting you to even give me anything, which would have made this a lot easier. But you did. So I shouldn't feel bad because you got something and I didn't. Oh then why am I here? Oh well. Just thought you should know you got nothing, now you don't have to waste time figuring out your secret Santa was. I feel better now."

"Wait. But there IS something you can give me?"

"I am not giving up my position in this company."

'You are so paranoid. That's not it."

"What is it?"

"Look up."

She did as was told and her eyes landed on the vivid green mistletoe that stood above them.

"You are kidding me right?"

"Nope you know the saying?"

"I do. However, it is me and you how could this possibly be a gift to either one of us."

"Well, I'll be the first to deny this. BUT. When I was younger Alex and Becks and I used to go through all the old Mode magazines, and then there was the holiday issue in 89. One, which you were on of the featured, models wearing a red Ralph Lauren gown and we were all completely taken away. Well upon seeing that issue we said if you met Wilhelmina Slater what would you do. Naturally being as young as I was then, I said. It would be at a Christmas Party at Mode and we would both be standing under mistletoe, then, I Daniel Meade will live out every boys dream of having a kiss by Wilhelmina Slater. Wow we were something else then?"

"So let me get this straight, you Daniel Meade had a school boys church on I Wilhelmina Slater. This is too much for one night."

"Hey everyone boy has one, its our rite of passage. "

"But it's me"

"But it was before I knew what a huge bitch you were."

"Forget it Daniel. Not gonna happen."

"Fine, you're the one with the guilty conscious." With the he walked away and disappeared into the crowd she looked around and sighed. Then taking a large swig of her champagne she set out to find Daniel for a second time that night.

Once she reached him she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him into the nearest door, which happened to be the men's restroom.

"One kiss. One second. Never talked about again, is that clear?"

Daniel nodded as he watched Wilhelmina put a hand over her face and quickly remove it before crashing her lips to Daniel without even a chance to respond she pulled away.

"There"

"No. wait. THAT is not how I pictured it happening."

"Well this is not how I pictured the men's restroom to look like, life is full of surprises."

Daniel gave her a look.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, and leaned back in this time going much slower. As if she wasn't herself she felt her hand move to his bicep and his hand press against the small of her back as he kissed her full on the lips. Completely taken aback that this kiss lasted longer than expected she pulled back and looked at him. Many conflicting emotions ran across their faces and at the same time the lust and passion could be read behind their eyes and in a flash they were instantly brought together. This time with more force and hunger. Daniel moved to lift her up and set her on the sink.

Moving at a leisurely pace Daniel felt Wilhelmina's nail at through the fabric he wore, while he began to push her skirt pp to her hips removing her underwear in one pull and thrusting to her all at once, causing her to tilt her head back and let out a moan. To quiet her, Daniel brought a hand to the nape of her neck and kissed her again, while pressing himself into her. She lifted her legs higher around his wait and gripped his hair tightly. At the same time they heard a noise from the other end of the bathroom. They both shot their head in that direction.

"Shit someone is coming." Daniel whispered. To avoid being caught and the fact that there was no time, Daniel picked Wilhelmina up and pushed his way into a stall pushing her firmly against the wall.

"Ow."

"Shhhh."

They heard the voices of at least 3 other people.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know I do however know that I won't last long in this position."

Wilhelmina smirked and she moved in to kiss him again, Daniel having no choice responded and bucked his hips causing Wilhelmina to cry out.

"Be quiet"

"Keep moving"

"This is so wrong on many levels."

"It's not like they know who it is."

Daniel shrugged and complied unable to wait any longer, he kept his mouth latched to hers to avoid being heard, but however her back hitting the wall was a sound that couldn't be muffled.

"Do you guys hear that?" One of the men said from the sink.

"Yeah. It's coming from over here."

They walked near the stalls to find the sounds, and as the approached the one that Daniel and Wilhelmina were in, Wilhelmina pulled Daniels hair tightly causing him to yelp.

"FUCK!" The men by the stalls were quick to disperse and run out of the bathroom, while Wilhelmina let go and Daniel buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"You know that hurt right."

"Shut up and move."

Gripping her thighs tightly Daniel thrust a few more times before Wilhelmina screamed as her climax hit and seconds later Daniel joined her. Her head rested on the wall behind her, and he slowly let go of her legs and she landed on the ground. He pulled up his pants avoiding eye contact as she pulled her skirt down, and fixed her blouse.

"Well if that wasn't the trashiest thing I've done I don't know what is."

Daniel chuckled.

"At least it wasn't an alley way."

Wilhelmina shot him a look and opened the stall to fix her hair and make-up in the mirror.

"So."

"So, nothing."

"Wilhelmina, we just had sex, in a bathroom stall, I think this needs to be discussed."

"Well it doesn't. Daniel. It was a stupid huge mistake, that would be easier if we both just forgot about it." She made her way to the door.

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because if I know guys, they know exactly what I was doing and they are waiting outside the door to see who comes out."

She ignored him and opened the door, but before fully opening it saw 3 faces around the corner, and slammed it shut.

"Okay, so they are out there, what do we do now?"

Daniel looked at the red fire alarm in the corner and smirked.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet."

"You are such a perv."

"I meant the fire alarm, if I pull it the sprinklers go off."

"Oh."

"Who is the perv now?"

"Just pull it."

Daniel reached down and pulled the latch causing the sprinklers to cut on and a large alarm sound to go off. They heard the running and noise outside of the door and as soon as they heard there was no one else they made a run for it.

As they ran the water was everywhere, left over glasses were sitting around, just when they got to the stairs Daniel grabbed Wilhelmina's arm.

"What?" She turned around to face him, hair completely soaked and makeup running slightly down her face.

He pulled her against him and kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled.

"One for good measure, before we go back to not liking each other."

She nodded.

"Oh and here." He handed her completely useless underwear. She rolled her

"Daniel. Keep them. Call it a souvenir. Just, don't give them to me." With that she turned and opened the door, running down the stairs to be with the others.

Daniel looked at what was in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket looking up at yet another mistletoe.

"Well, that was better than a kiss."

The End.


End file.
